No Regrets
by breeutiful
Summary: "Hi, I'm Aggy." "Hey, I'm Kaycee." It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship. - Aggy/Kaycee, friendship. Characters are OCs from nextgenharrypotter, so if you're not part of the forum, you'll probably have no idea what's going on. For Nanii.


**A/N:** Okay, so this was a challenge given to me over at http:/ nextgenharrypotter . / index. cgi by Nanii (**NRC**) and credit for the character of Kaycee goes to her. So does this awesome banner here: http:/ i284. photobucket. com /albums/ll5/knm_208/aggcee2 .png/ Chances are that if you're not part of the forum, you won't have the slightest clue who I'm writing about, sorry! But it's never too late to join and find out. :)

* * *

><p>i.<p>

It's their second flying lesson at Hogwarts and they lay on the Quidditch Pitch, watching the others fly flawlessly through the sky. That redheaded girl, Rose Weasley, who was sorted into Gryffindor is the best, even as she jokes around with Chloe Nott.

But she refused to go on a broom for the second time. It's not that she's afraid of heights, but she really fancy the idea of falling off and cracking your skull open. She's not sure why the guy lying next to her isn't flying, but she's too nervous to ask for two reasons:

a) He's friends with that Camden guy in Ravenclaw who she heard used to live on the streets and b) he's way too pretty.

She recognises him from a few Pureblood galas her mum has forced her to go to and they might have spoken once or twice, but she can't remember his name for the life of her.

She decides to 'play it safe'. "Hi, I'm Aggy."

"Hey, I'm Kaycee."

ii.

Her father dies and it's almost like the rest of the world dies with him.

Aggy's sitting at the back of the library, trying to remember how to breathe but it's so hard because she can't remember what his last words were or whether she told him just how much she loved him last time they spoke.

She closes her eyes and lets out a ragged breath, hitting her head against the wall. That's when she hears footsteps approaching. She looks up to see Kaycee O'Malley standing there, looking the epitome of awkward as he scratches the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes. There's a silence for a moment and she's not exactly sure what to say until he breaks it by coming out with, "I heard about what happened to your dad. Sorry."

But he doesn't get it because he's never lost a single person in his life. It's almost as if he can read her mind when he sits down and puts a comforting arm around her. She doesn't know why, but this gesture - so simple and easy - makes her feel safe which isn't a feeling she gets often.

They sit like that for three hours straight. Not talking, but trying to get her to remember how to breathe.

iii.

It's third year and she still hasn't kissed a guy and it sucks because she really, _really _wants to.

She watches the rain fall outside the window of History of Magic with a bored sigh, sucking the end of her nearly empty sugar quill. All the words the Professor is telling them about the Goblin War is going through one ear and out the other. She jumps about a foot when she feels the tap on her shoulder, breaking into her daydream.

She looks up to see Roxanne giving her a grin and she's confused for a moment before she nudges her in the ribs and nods towards the makeshift parchment aeroplane in front of her. Curious, she scans it quickly:

_Wanna go out sometime?  
>- Kaycee<em>

As soon as she's finished, there's butterflies fliterring like mad in her stomach and a blush is spreading into her cheeks like wildfire. She can't help but look over her shoulder to see Kaycee mucking around with Camden. She doesn't know what to do but he's cute and actually wants to date her instead of Chloe or Rose or any of the other girls, so she scribbles back one simple word in reply:

_Sure. :)_

iv.

They date for about three months and it has it's ups and downs.

They have silly little arguments about everything from whether strawberries are awesome or not (she votes yes) to whether coffee tastes good (she votes no). But then there's the more serious arguments about whether or not one of them was flirting that day. Eventually they decide it's best to break up and keep being friends.

But it's good while it lasts - she can't deny that. She holds hands with him proudly in the hallway, she gets a spontaneous first kiss on the middle of a moving staircase, she skips class to sneak out to Hogsmeade with him and - without fail - she always gets warm and fuzzies when he wraps his arm around her like that.

v.

They live up to their word and stay friends, even after Hogwarts.

He walks her down the aisle on her wedding day and tells her she looks beautiful before he hands her over to the lucky guy. As Louis gives his toast at her wedding, Kaycee grins at her from where he's sitting with the old gang from Hogwarts - Chloe, Rose, Camden, Jo, Roxanne and Rowan.

When he stands up to give his toast, the first thing he says is that he's never regretted any of their moments together and you know what? Neither has she.


End file.
